Una extraña inflitración
by Irumy BS
Summary: -Yaoi- Un maléfico plan para atrapar al demonio zorro se esta formando en la cabeza del malvado líder de la organización Akatsuki. Descabellado, pero es seguro, que traerá más de un problema a Konoha y para los miembros de esta organización.


Capitulo 1: La creación de un plan maquiavélico

Yaoi Un maléfico plan para atrapar al demonio zorro se esta formando en la cabeza del malvado líder de la organización Akatsuki. Descabellado, pero es seguro, que traerá más de un problema a Konoha y para los miembros de esta organización.

Aquí mi primera historia compartida, Yo con mi amiga Kamo hemos creado este extraño fic que contiene mucho humor.

**Advertencia: **Contiene Yaoi Chico/Chico Sino le agrada, pues no lo lea

¡Esperamos que les guste!

**Capitulo 1:** La creación de un plan maquiavélico

En algún lugar de la Aldea de Konoha se encontraba un alegre rubio tarareando una melodía que se le pegó al escuchar la radio en la mañana.

-Tararan tararan… ¡La vida es más hermosa cuando uno madruga!, ¿Verdad dattebayo?-Le decía a un muñeco que traía en las manos.

-¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez?- Preguntó un confundido Shikamaru saliendo detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡Kiko!, ¡¿Tú hablas-tebayo?!-Naruto arroja al muñeco muy lejos-¡¡Engendro de Satanás!!-Grita dando vueltas en círculos y con una cruz en la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué...?-Shikamaru lo miró extrañado-¡Naruto!, hablé yo, no esa cosa… ¿Naruto?-Agarró una piedra y se la aventó a la cabeza haciendo que el rubio se cayera.

-¡¿Y ahora me ataca?!-Exclamó el rubio.

-¡Naruto, era yo!-Dice el moreno intentando explicarle.

-¿Eh?...-El rubio voltea y ve al otro chico-¡Shikamaru!-Se para y lo abraza-¡Shikamaru mi muñeco me habló y luego me lanzó una piedra a la cabeza!!-Gritó soltando las lágrimas.

-¡Era yo!, entiéndelo Naruto…-Intenta quitarse a Naruto de encima-¡Yo te lancé la piedra y te he hablado hace un momento!

-No entiendo

-¿Cómo que no? Verá, yo… Mejor no me esfuerzo, es tan problemático, se que de todos modos no entenderás-Se da por vencido.

-Nee, no importa-Naruto suelta a Shikamaru y va a buscar a su muñeco-¡Kiko! ¿Qué haces aquí-tebayo?

-Eh… Naruto... Mejor olvídalo-Suspira fatigado-Creo que la idiotez puede llegar a niveles insospechados-Dice para sí.

-¿Qué quieres Shikamaru?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Solo estaba aquí recostado mirando las nubes hasta que escuche tu voz y vine a verte, nada fuera de lo normal-Le respondió Shikamaru.

-Ah vale…

-¿A dónde ibas?

- ¡Ah pues a ver a Sakura-chan!-Contestó el rubio con ojos de corazón.

-Creo que la vi en la florería de Ino hace un momento-Dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Si? Entonces voy para allá-Toma del brazo a Shikamaru y lo arrastra con él.

- ¿Qué crees exactamente que haces?-Dijo el moreno mirándolo con indiferencia.

-Es que no quería ir solito

- …-Se dejo arrastrar, no se iba a esforzar en contradecir a Naruto.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos del lugar, dos figuras los estaban vigilando.

-Así que aquí estaba ese Jinchuuriki de las 9 colas, un-Decía uno de los miembros de una maléfica organización mientras miraba a Naruto con unos vinoculares atados a su cuello.

- ¡¡WOW!! ¡Lo hemos encontrado Senpai!-Gritaba su compañero moviendo sus brazos como loco.

-¡Cállate baka!, un-Gritó Deidara que seguía a Naruto con los vinoculares.

-Tobi también quiere ver-Le quita los vinoculares a su senpai y se pone a mirar a Naruto y a Shikamaru-Tobi no ve nada especial…-Murmuró con una estúpida sonrisa.

-Suel... suelta…-Intentaba decir Deidara asfixiándose cada vez más-... ¡Los vinoculares!

-Senpai, no sea egoísta con Tobi, luego Tobi se los pasa-Dijo el inocente y un tanto idiota chico.

- ...-El rubio ya estaba pálido y con cruces en los ojos.

-¿Senpai?... ¡Senpai no se muera!, ¡Aún le debe dinero a Tobi!-Gritaba sacudiendo a Deidara.

-Agghrr…-Articuló Deidara, que ya estaba más pálido que Sai.

-Senpai… ¡Ahh! ¡Tobi tiene una idea! ¡Cuando la princesa duerme el príncipe la despierta con un beso!, como leyó Tobi en "La Bella durmiente".

-...

-¡Oh! Hermosa princesa que Tobi ve- dijo seguro quitándose la mascara- Tobi la despertará con un beso, porque Tobi es un buen chico- sin más, besó a Deidara.

- …………………..– Deidara abre los ojos como plato, expresa entre horror y asco, luego se vuelve a morir.

-¿Senpai?-

En otro lugar…

-¿Por qué no me dejaste ir a la misión?-Preguntó Sasori mirando con odio a Pein.

-Porque se me dio la gana no dejarte-Contestó este comiendo papas fritas.

-¡Espero que te ahogues!-Replicó el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Dijiste algo?!-Dijo Pein con cara de odio.

-Nada-Respondió Sasori.

-Pero es mejor así Sasori, pues te tengo más tiempo para mí-Le dijo coqueta la mujer de Akatsuki mientras se pintaba las uñas.

-Hum…-Sasori la miró sorprendido.

-Lárgate-Le dijo a Sasori un molesto Pein.

-Mmm… Primero quiere que me quede y ahora que me vaya…Es un idiota…- murmuraba el pelirrojo.

-¡¡Idiota será tu madre!!-Espetó Pein.

-¡¡Con mi madre no te metas jodido pagano!!-Le gritó Hidan, que en ese momento pasaba por ahí.

-...Veo que hay más de un idiota en la sala…-Dijo Pein.

-Creo que intentó decirme algo... No se qué pudo ser…-

- Hidan...-Ahora habló el tesorero, que había llegado junto a Hidan -Te lo intentaré explicar en un idioma que incluso Tobi comprendería: lo que Pein trató de insinuarte es que tienes una leve deficiencia en alguna parte de tu cerebro que te hace ser tan…tan…tan Hidan-

-Ehh…-Asiente levemente con su cabeza y luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos respondió-... Aaah... No entiendo.

En ese momento llegaron Itachi y Kisame que habían alcanzado a escuchar el discurso de Kakuzu.

-¿Otra vez Hidan no capta los mensajes?-Preguntó Kisame intentando contener la risa.

-Cada vez estoy más seguro de que llegó tarde a la repartición de cerebros-Dijo Itachi.

-¡¡Joder!! ¡¡Ahora métanse todos en contra de Hidan!!-Dijo el peliblanco con una enorme vena apunto de estallar.

De pronto apareció Zetsu en una de las paredes.

-¿Acaso vez a otro imbécil por aquí?-Dijo el lado oscuro de Zetsu dirigiéndose a Hidan.

-¡Vete al infierno pagano!-

-Bueno, ahora que ya están todos los idiotas, perdón… Los Akatsuki juntos, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos Pein?-Preguntó Konan cambiando el tema.

-Aaa... Cierto-Dijo Pein-Les daré a conocer mi plan maquiavélico. Consta de tres simples pasos. Número uno: enviar poco a poco a los Akatsukis, o sea ustedes, en parejas a Konoha; número dos: cada pareja se irá infiltrando entre los habitantes de la aldea para poder acercarse, sin que nadie lo note, a ese ¡Rubio idiota!

-¡Hey! ¡¡Con Deidara no te metas!!-Refutó Sasori alzando su puño al escuchar las últimas palabras de Pein.

-Me refería al zorro-Aclaró este.

-La próxima vez deberías ser más específico-Le dijo el pelirrojo mirando en otra dirección.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que ALGUIEN me interrumpiera, el tercer y más importante paso es...-Pein tenía los dedos de sus manos juntos al estilo del señor Burns, una linterna, que salió de quien sabe dónde, iluminó su rostro desde abajo haciéndolo ver tenebroso-... Poner un plato de ramen bajo una caja, la cual estará levantada sostenida por una ramita amarrada a un hilito, cuyo otro extremo estará en mi poder, para que cuando el rubio idiota, es decir el ZORRO, vaya a comer, tiraré del hilito y quedará atrapado sin escapatoria. Así el kyuubi estará en mis garras!! ¡¡Muajajaja!! (Risa malévola).

-...-Todos lo miraban con cara de "Este ya se volvió loco".

-¿Y por qué no hacemos sólo lo de la famosa cajita en vez de toda esa estupidez de la infiltración?-Preguntó Itachi. (N/As: Aunque la idea de la cajita es mucho más estúpida que la de la infiltración…)

-Itachi…-Comenzó a decir Pein.

-¿Mmm?-Lo miró el moreno con cara de interrogación.

-¿¡Quién es el líder!? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡¡Eh?!

-Un estúpido que crea todo un plan para atrapar a otro estúpido con tendencias homosexuales en una cajita de cartón…-Contestó Itachi con ligereza.

-Porque no le basta con todos los estúpidos que ya tiene a su mando-Agregó Kisame.

-Kisame…-

-¿Qué?

-¡¡QUIEN ES EL LIDER??-Le dijo un furioso Pein.

Al ver la mirada asesina de Pein todos prefirieron guardar sus comentarios.

-¿Y que misión les diste a Deidara y a Tobi?-Preguntó Konan, nuevamente cambiando el tema para evitar que Pein matara ahí mismo a sus subordinados.

-Pues...

Continuara…

Eso es todo por ahora, aunque suerte ya esta el siguiente capitulo escrito a ver cuando lo subo jeje


End file.
